Harry Freakin' Potter
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Similar to 'Granger Danger', this story will involve different pairings with Harry and each chapter will not be connected. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Hello

**Hello**

Harry leaned back on his heels, his hands resting on the table behind him. He watched the students sending spell after spell at each other, deflecting and responding with increasing ease. Dumbledore's Army was getting stronger, even though they had lost a few members. Hermiones' threat had managed to keep their secret safe, for now. Therefore, Harry worked them harder, and made them stronger as fast as he could. He made sure they were always ready to escape if Umbridge came knocking. But, thankfully, she still hadn't. Harry was looking around the room, calling compliments and adjustments to some of the students, when his eyes paused on one particular student.

 _Cho Chang_.

She was as beautiful as ever as she sent a bat-bogey hex at one of the older DA members. She caught Harry staring and gave him a soft smile whilst throwing up a weathered but perfect Protego charm. Harry's eyes remained on her until the end of the class. He gave them all a few weeks off for Christmas, then smiled as they left the room, one by one, until only he was left. Except, there was in fact one other student.

"Hey," she said softly.  
"Hey."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 198**

 **Choc Frog - (Bronze) Quong Po**


	2. Awake is Worse

**Awake is Worse**

He awoke from a nightmare about garden gnomes and shuddered. They weren't just your normal, everyday garden gnomes. They were huge, as big as giants! And they spoke to him with the voices of the dead.

 _'You should have saved me…'_

 _'You are the reason we're dead!'_

 _'I put my faith in you…'_

 _'Just think for once and you might keep those around you alive!'_

The voices of his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin Creevey (on his worse nights), and even the angry hoot of his owl, Hedwig, joins the chorus. He cannot sleep with the dead tormenting him, but being awake is far worse.

Harry takes a few deep breaths as he stares up at the ceiling, his heart racing in his chest. He cursed under his breath as he turned back the covers and slid his legs over the side of the bed. Bracing his hands on the mattress, Harry took a few more deep breaths, hoping that they will relieve him of his nightmares. No luck. He can still hear the voices as he crosses the bedroom to the door, and opens it carefully. He can hear the screams and cries of the Battle as he makes his way down the hall to the kitchen. He can hear the sobbing and mourning of all those left behind as he takes some water from the fridge. He can hear his mother's words in his ear; ' _Harry, I love you_.' As he pours the water over his head.

He stands there, dripping in the kitchen, trying to rid himself of the voices. He doesn't notice as he starts shivering from the freezing water. He doesn't notice when his name is called from the bedroom. He doesn't notice when a woman enters the kitchen, and gasps at the sight of him. Her arms snake around his waist and she whispers comforting words in his ears.  
"It's okay, you're okay. They're not here. I am here. Harry, I love you." His eyes drop to hers, his face devoid of any emotion. Hermione pressed herself against him, making sure he knew she was here – actually here. He shivers again and she smiles sadly.  
"Come on, love." With a sigh, she reaches around and slowly takes off Harry's dripping shirt. After this she leads him back through the house and into the bathroom.

He is watching her as she turns on the shower. He is watching her as she tests the steaming water with her fingers, and recoils as they burn. He is watching her as she turns back to him and whispers some more.  
"It is time to get in now, Harry," she says softly, her hand on his arm. He is watching her as his mind runs through the list of the dead, and the list of the living whose loved ones were ripped away by his war. She is on neither of these lists.  
"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Words -** **486**

 **Prompt 598. First Sentence: He awoke from a nightmare about garden gnomes and shuddered.**

 **Nov Event - Harry Potter**


End file.
